I Will Always Trust You
by Yuujirou
Summary: A slap connected his cheek. He fell down to the chair holding his cheek with his left hand. He has no idea why Atobe had slapped him. When he came in to the living room, he can see how angry and betrayed his lovers look. OT5. R


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis and any of the characters. All of the characters belong to Takeshi Konomi Sensei.

**Pairings**: OT5

A slap connected his cheek. He fell down to the chair holding his cheek with his left hand. He has no idea why Atobe had slapped him. When he came in to the living room, he can see how angry and betrayed his lovers look. The moment he wanted to ask what had happened, Atobe stood up and strode towards him with his angry face. When he was right in front of him, he raised his hand and slapped him.

The rest of his lovers stood up from their respective chairs and walked towards him. He can see how angry each of them is. He looked into each of their eyes and saw hatred in each of their eyes. He winced slightly as he saw how icy his Syusuke's eyes are. Fuji threw a stack of photographs right at his face. He tore his gaze away and looked at the photos. What he saw made him gasped. On the floor were his pictures having sex with the person he hated the most.

"Wha-Why d-". Before he managed to finish his sentence, Tezuka grabbed his collar and forcefully yanked him towards him.

"We found this photos inside your bag", said Tezuka emotionlessly.

"Why don't you tell us what were you doing that day Echizen", Sanada said. Ryoma felt a stabbed right at his heart. He can't remember when was it that Sanada had called him on surname based.

"I've told all of you. I was in Yukimura's place planning about the next conference with the reporters", Ryoma said earnestly and his eyes were looking at each of them. There were no hints of hesitance in his voice. Unfortunately, his lovers were so angry at him that they totally missed it.

"Don't lie to us Echizen_- san_" Fuji said emphasizing on the _san_. Ryoma felt another knife stabbed through his heart when he heard how formal Fuji had addressed him.

"I-I didn't lie. I'm telling the truth!"

"Leave". Ryoma looked at Atobe. He can't believe his 10 years of relationship with them were broken so easily. Hurt were definitely evident in his eyes. He can't believe that they didn't trust him. Besides that, they didn't even try to believe him. They just jump to the conclusion that he cheated on them.

"Leave", Atobe repeated. "Don't come back here ever again. It's over".

"Fine". Each one of them stared at him. They can't believe that he had agreed so easily to leave this mansion and their lives. Ryoma pushed Tezuka's hand away and walked out. Every step he took, he remembered how they had gotten together. How they had pass their lives together. The memories they made together and finally the _promise_ that they had shared together.

"What a _memorable_ day", Ryoma said softly so that his lovers won't be able to hear.

When he reached the door, the servants opened it for him. He was greeted by Haruto, the butler.

"Master Ryoma, where are you going? Aren't you going to celebrate the anniversary?"

He ignored the butler and jump into his car. He steps on accelerator and shot out of the estate. Right outside the mansion, there was somebody watching the whole thing. The moment Ryoma drove out of the estate, he flipped open his phone.

"He's heading your way. Make sure you get him".

"I know".

Ryoma was speeding at the speed of 230km/hr. A tear slide down his cheek and he wiped it off hastily. He's not going to cry until he leaves Japan. He called the airport to order a ticket for himself so that he can leave Japan as soon as possible. After the woman in the line had confirmed his ticket, he cut off the line. He slammed on the accelerator hard until his car was travelling at 250km/hr.

He reached the centre of a cross junction when out of no where a truck came from the left junction. His memories with his four lovers came flashing in front of him before he was hit directly by the truck.

Ryoma's car flew for a few meters before coming into a halt in a turned turtle position. Before the darkness consumed him, he heard what his lovers had promised him when they were officially a five some.

"_We love you and no matter what happen, we will always trust you"._

**In to the mansion**

Haruto walked into the living room and saw his other four masters huddled together. He bowed to the masters and said, "Master Atobe, Master Ryoma-"

"Don't ever mention that name under this room. Whoever that mention that name will be fired immediately", Atobe ordered.

"H-hai". Haruto stuttered out before bowing and walked out of the room. 'What had happened'?

"One more thing, throw his stuff away in his room and locked it. Nobody is allowed to go in no matter what. Understand?"

"Yes, Master Atobe".

**In the hospital**

In the ER, a flat line was on the monitor showing that Ryoma's heart had stopped beating. The doctors tried as hard as they could to save the tennis prodigy that had already given up his life. His parents leave him when he won his first Grand Slam due to car accident.

The next one to leave was Karupin. Her death was caused by the maid who hates Karupin. She had put poison in her food and caused her to die from poisoning. After Karupin, it was Nanako's turn. She was killed by a robber when she refused to gave him her valuable items.

The worst accident of all was when he got himself into an accident. This accident forced him to leave the tennis circle. Now it was his lovers turn to leave him. The person he loves always leaves him one by one. The only difference this time was that it was four at a time and not one by one. The old wounds always reopened again when it had healed.

The doctors tried as hard as they could to save him and at last, they managed but not with consequences. During the accident, some of the glass shards went into his eyes and also he obtained quite a concussion. Because of this concussion, he went into a comatose state.

_Two year later_

The occupant in ward 314 is still unconscious. The doctors were arguing whether to take off the life support or not but they can't come into a conclusion because they knew that the person lying down in ward 314 are the famous tennis prodigy, Echizen Ryoma.

Some of them knew that he will wake up someday but the rest of them had already lost their hope. For the time span of two years, there is only one person who came to visit him frequently. He only came on monthly basis since he was very busy to meet his very fussy master requests. He was starting to lose hope already in seeing his ex-master to wake up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fuji eyes snapped open when he dreamed about Ryoma being covered in blood. He turns his head to both of his side and realised that there were nobody besides him. He looked at the clock. It showed 10.30a.m.

'They're most probably at work', Fuji thought. He got up from the bed and head towards the bathroom to do the usual routine. When he was in the bathroom, he saw flashes of memories of him 'playing' with Ryoma. He really missed the little kitten and really wanted him back.

He headed downstairs and met Haruto in the dining room. "Haruto!"

"Yes Master Fuji?"

"Do you know where the photo album is?"

"Yes Master Fuji but may I know why do you want it?"

"I'm looking for the letter that I had hidden inside", Fuji said with a smile.

"Ohh…but if I'm not mistaken Master Fuji, all the photo albums are inside the locked room", Haruto said carefully so that Ryoma's name does no slipped out of his mouth.

"Do you still have the key?" Haruto nodded and took out the key to that particular room.

"Give me the key".

"But Master Atobe forbade anybody to go in".

"It's okay. I won't tell anybody and Keigo won't know about it. Just give me the key". Haruto then handed the key to Fuji.

--

The moment Fuji opened the door to that particular room, memories of Ryoma came flashing back. He ignored his desire for Ryoma as he walked into the room. When he walked in, he saw 4 boxes wrapped in wrapping paper on the table. He walked hurriedly towards the table.

On top of each boxes, there was a card. He opened each cards and realised that each cards have their lovers' name on. When he was planning to open the box addressed to him, he saw 4 ring boxes hidden behind the boxes.

He opened one of the boxes and what he saw made him cry. Inside the ring box was of course a ring but on the ring, their names were engraves on it. Besides their name, there was also a message in abbreviation form.

IWATY (I Will Always Trust You)

He fell on the floor holding the ring sobbing his heart out. After two years, only he realised that the day they broke off their relationship was the day they started their relationship and also they had broken their promise on him.

"Ryoma…I'm sorry…I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have doubted you. Please come back Ryoma. Please come back…"

--

During dinner, Tezuka, Sanada and Atobe saw Fuji's red eyes. In their heart, they knew why Fuji had cried. Ryoma.

"Kei-chan…"

"Hmm?"

"I want Ryoma back". The moment Fuji mentioned Ryoma's name, the three of them stiffen.

"Syu, he betrayed us. I'm going to let him come back to us", Atobe said it firmly.

"He didn't betray us. He never betrayed us for even once, Kei". Fuji walked towards each of them and placed the ring box in front of him.

"What is this Syu?" Tezuka asked.

"I found it in Ryoma's bedroom". Sanada was the first one to open the ring box. He gasped when he saw the content. For the first time after the incident, tears once again slide down his face.

The next one to break down was Tezuka. Seeing the promised words Ryoma had engraved on the ring, he realised that he had broken his promise to him. For Atobe, he refused to open or even touch the box.

"Why aren't you opening yours, Kei?" Initially, Atobe was hesitating whether to open the box or not. He continued to stare the box until he heard his Kuni broke down.

"Kei. Open it", Sanada said after he had calmed himself. He looked at Fuji's face which was directly opposite him. Fuji was staring at him with his pleading eyes. Atobe moves his hand slowly to reach out for the ring box.

When he opened it, he saw the abbreviation. "No. It can't be".

He dropped the ring and completely breaks down. The three went his side and the four of them huddled together. In their heart, they promised themselves that they will bring back Ryoma.

After quite sometimes, they broke off and Fuji said, "Let's claim back our lost kitten".

"Aa", Tezuka replied.

"Haruto, prepare the car!" Atobe called out.

In the kitchen, Haruto was really agitated. He doesn't know why but he has a really bad feeling about it. He was walking towards the dining room when he heard Master Atobe calling him to prepare the car.

They were inside the car when his phone goes off and he picked it up. What he heard made him dropped his phone. He knew it's time that he told his masters the truth. He turned sharply to the left to head towards the hospital.

"What are you doing Haruto!"

"Master Atobe, th-there is something that I need to tell you". Atobe glared at him.

"What is it?"

"It's a-about Ma-master R-Ryoma".

"Do you know something that we don't know, Haruto?" Tezuka asked.

Haruto nodded before saying, "Master Ryoma was really telling the truth. He was planning on how to celebrate the anniversary with you all but he needed help. So he asked for help and Yukimura-san agreed to help him. Besides that, the rest of the Rikkai and Seigaku team were also involved, including me and the rest of the servants in the mansion".

"W-why you didn't tell us", Fuji asked between his sobs. He had started crying when Haruto was talking. Sanada was consoling him and also himself. Meanwhile Tezuka was holding onto Atobe who seemed to have the biggest shock of all since he was the one who chased Ryoma out of their lives.

"Master Atobe forbade the maids from saying Master Ryoma's name. I tried to but the moment I mentioned Master Ryoma's name or when I brought up the matter, it gets worse. So all the while I hope that time will heal Masters wound. After...the incident, Master Ryoma gets into an accident". The four of them were shocked speechless.

"And this is the hospital that he is currently in", Haruto continued. "Just now the doctor called and told me that Master Ryoma's condition had worsened".

The three of them followed Haruto into the hospital and towards ward 314.

"Haruto, it had b-been…two years since the accident. How can he still be…in the hospital?" Sanada asked hesitantly.

"That…is because Master Ryoma is currently in coma". Haruto came to a halt outside ward 314. The four of them peered into the room through the window and what all of them saw made their heart breaks into pieces.

There lay Ryoma as pale as a sheet. There were so many different types of machines besides him that were somehow connected to his body. One of the nurses moved away and they saw the heart monitor. It showed a flat line.

**Owari**

**A/N:** I was feeling very frustrated because of maths and also General Paper. That's why I wrote this one-shot. This is the first time I tried writing angst so tell what you think about it. Sorry about the grammar mistakes. Whoever that wanted a sequel please tell me. I might write a sequel if a got a lot of reviews so that's it. Bye for now!

-Yuujirou-


End file.
